


Mind Meld

by IHScribe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock gets arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Meld

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Sherlock, Star Trek 2009
> 
> Characters: Sherlock Holmes, Spock
> 
> Prompt: A mind meld that doesn't completely fade
> 
> Prompt Made By: AlithiaSigma
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"Wait, what?" Jim spun around on the barstool to fully face Bones. "Spock got arrested?  _Spock!?_  For what?"

"Assault."

" _Assault_? Spock?"

"Non-consensual mind meld is called assault."

"Non-conse – who!?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Holmes? Why does that sound familiar?"

"His brother is the captain of the USS Intelligence, of which he is a scientist on, and his best friend is the CMO on." The crew of the Intelligence had a reputation. One that was equally as bad and as good as Jim's own crew.

"Ahh. I don't suppose the First Officer would be easier to deal with."

"Anthea is rumored to be even worse than the Captain Holmes."

Bones was happy that they were still in the bar, because Jim's reply to that was to let out a string of curses that would have gotten them thrown out of any place else.

* * *

Bones grabbed his arm as soon as he went for his phaser, "Relax. It's Holmes. He's not Khan. I checked."

"Oh," Jim said. "I suppose that's why Spock..."

"Yeah."

"I still say you should press charges," the security officer next to the Khan-look-a-like said.

"I'm not going to be pressing charges, Lestrade," Holmes said. "It was an...interesting experience."

Lestrade scowled, but proceded to release Spock into Jim's custody. "He may not be filing charges, but I'm writing an official complaint."

Jim opened his mouth to protest, but Bones elbowed him. "Considering what happened, Spock's getting off easy. Let's just get out of here." Later, Bones would thank God that they managed to get out of there without any other incidents and before the elder Holmes brother or his First Officer arrived.

"At least nothing else is going to come of this, right?" Jim asked Bones.

* * *

As Spock pulled the bow across the strings, making the violin scream loudly in protest, Jim glared at Bones.

"Shut. Up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were  _thinking_  it loud enough."

"You do know that he's actually capable of playing it correctly, and he's just making that god awful noise to annoy you, right?"

* * *

"Did you just insult Anderson in Vulcan?" John asked.

Sherlock only smirked in reply.

"Sherlock," John scolded. Then he added, "I don't suppose you can teach me how to tell Moran to go fuck himself in Vulcan?"

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
